


Nightmares Are Dreams Too

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Ever since leaving Inazuma Japan, Shirou never stopped worrying about the well-being of his teammates.But after returning, he starts to believe that his whole life was a lie.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been few weeks since Shiou first arrived at Shinjou's place, but he still couldn't get used on living in such a well designed place. Not just that the furniture and the walls were beyond perfect for each other, but each bedroom had one specific color while the main rooms like kitchen and the living room were beige.

Shirou could easily say that his room was the best, at least to him, because it had his favorite colors like purple with slight shades of white and blue at some places. The bed was a casual mark, but it was one of the softest and fluffiest beds Shirou was ever on. The shelves were filled with stuffed animals and books.

Sometimes, when Shinjou was away, Shirou would grab his bluetooth speaker before climbing on the bed and jumping on it like it was a trampoline. The bed never broke because Shirou was light as feather so The Prince of Snowfields didn't have to worry about the damage he could cause.

He would even take his little snowflake printed blanket, wrap it around his neck like a cape and pretend that he's a superhero (or Kidou). He would play with his stuffed animals and would rescue them from events like getting burned alive (which is actually putting stuffed animals into ice cold microwave or oven) or would even pretend that the toys were alive and were his sidekicks (like a little kid would do).

He also liked to explore other rooms too. They were all special in their own way and when Shinjou was away, Shirou would flip every possible thing just out of curiosity but would still remember to return everything back to where it was.

Shinjou would often tell Shirou that he'll have to meet Bernard and Froy soon so they could discuss about rebelling against the true mastermind of Orion, but their rebelling had to stay a secret for safety of everyone. If the mastermind found out about the whole rebelling thing, they would make everyone's life a burning hell in a blink of an eye. And if they found out that Shirou is also a rebel, they could destroy his whole family in one soccer match.

Shirou could only shiver at the thought.

He couldn't call Atsuya anymore because Shinjou forbid him to and he was pretty sure that Atsuya didn't want to hear a word from him since he only saw his older brother as a traitor and a mole. Shirou couldn't tell what could happen when he comes back to the team.

Shirou managed to gather courage and ask Shinjou about his family's whereabouts, but Shinjou only brushed him off stating that he has no family. Shirou couldn't believe in that. How could a nice and caring person like Shinjou not have a family.

It was one of the things that confused Shirou very much.

Family was something really valuable to him. Every day, he could feel his sanity slipping away because of how far he and his brother were. Ever since Atsuya was born, Shirou felt special connection to the forward. He couldn't be away from him for more than few days, but he has spent more than a few weeks with Shinjou. With every day passing by, Shirou couldn't hold back the urge to contact his brother so one day, while having dinner with the man and listening to the roars of thunder outside, Shirou spoke up.

"Shinjou-san?" he asked while moving the slices of tomatoes on the plate with his fork. The man's crimson eyes stared at him curiously and in surprise before he turned his gaze back to the plate. Shirou rarely spoke up during the dinner and when he would, it would usually be Shinjou who talked first.

"Yes, Fubuki-kun?" Shirou's gaze switched from the man to the gorgeous chandelier above them and then at the delicious food before turning his gaze towards his hands so he could watch his fingers fidget slightly.

"I was wondering... If you could... Let me visit Inazuma Japan tomorrow?" the dark haired looked surprised at the question, but his surprised soon faded away because it was oblivious that his housemate would want to see his family and friends soon.

"I understand why you want to go there, Fubuki-kun" Shinjou stated wiping his mouth "But I cannot risk your safety now that you're an 'Orion disciple'" Shirou's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But-"

"I cannot send you there unless it's the order of mastermind itself-"

"I just want to see my family!"

"Fubuki-kun-"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE FAMILY DOESN'T MEAN THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE IT EITHER!!!" with that, Shirou stood up and left the room before slamming the door with full force that made Shinjou wonder if the door will fall on the ground any second.

Shirou stomped to his room and shut the door before locking it and sliding down the soft wood while quick sobs escaped his lips.

He had to see his family.

He had to see his friends.

And he had to see Atsuya.

Shirou got up and walked over to his backpack that he brought with himself when he went to live with Shinjou. He put a few of his books and his favorite plush inside the bag before walking over to the window and pulling the curtains aside. He could feel the lights of the city flashing into his puffy and tear filled eyes as he opened the window and disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile, Shinjou let out a frustrated sigh while rubbing his temples. He didn't mean to piss off his housemate, but he was aware of the risk that the visit would bring to both him and Shirou.

He needed Shirou to know that.

He got up and headed towards Shirou's room in silence. As he approached to the door of Shirou's room, he cleared his throat before knocking on the soft wood.

"Fubuki-kun, may I come in?"

No response.

Shinjou's eyebrow rose as he opened the door to find the room empty.

"He's gone..."

Meanwhile, Shirou took a bus towards the Inazuma Japan's camp or as near as he could get to it. While searching for a seat, he spotted a familiar brown haired teen relaxing in his seat while listening to the music on his music player. Shirou quickly changed his expression from hurt to joy as he approached to the teen.

"Ichinose-kun!" Shirou happily greeted as he approached to the brown haired. Even though Shirou was yelling, his voice was rather quiet but still got to Ichinose's ears on which he lowered down his earphones. The two hugged and Ichinose moved his bag so the other teen could sit beside him.

"Fubuki, how's it been?" Ichinose asked.

Shirou smiled to himself.

It was nice seeing someone familiar again.

"It's been usual" Shirou said "But I must admit, being away from everyone too long makes me lose my will to live"

Ichinose laughed...

But didn't know that Shirou really meant that.

"Anyways, I assume you're heading to others, huh?"

"Yup, and you?"

"Same" Ichinose chirped as he pulled out a bag out of his backpack "I was thinking of getting everyone some souvenirs from America. You can have yours now if you want to"

"Seriously!?" Shirou gasped with eyes sparkling like he was a little child. Ichinose giggled before pulling out a silver pendant with a snowflake on it.

Shirou never saw anything beautiful like that in his whole life.

"I-I... Are you sure?" Shirou asked insecurely. Ichinose nodded with a big smile before placing the pendant around Shirou's neck.

Shirou was afraid that he would start crying again.

"I-It's beautiful" Shirou said as a tear streamed down his cheek "Thank you very much"

Ichinose smiled before brushing the tear away with his thumb gently and cupping other's cheek.

It was cold and warm at the same time.

As the two started leaning in, a loud yawn from behind stopped them.

They could see Domon stretching on the seat behind and rubbing his eyes before he blinked and greeted Ichinose.

"Good morning" he muttered "What's for breakfast?"

'Seriously...?' Ichinose thought while Shirou sweatdropped.

Ichinose cleared his throat before gesturing with his eyes towards his seat partner. Domon blinked in confusion before noticing the defender.

"Good morning, Fubuki" Domon awkwardly waved to the defender who copied the gesture.

"Good evening, Domon-kun"

"Eh, evening?" the taller asked before turning his head towards the window and seeing the night of the Kazan city.

Domon flushed red from embarrassment.

"Oh... Right..." other two sweatdropped and soon, the bus has stopped so they got off and walked the rest of the way on foot. They were mostly chatting about Ichinose's and Domon's experiences from the championship. They asked if it was bothering Shirou, but he shrugged them off stating that he wanted to feel their experience.

After 15 minutes of walking, they have finally arrived at the residence and decided to split up.

"We'll be heading to greet Endou first" Ichinose stated.

"I would like to go with you, but Atsuya'll be mad if I don't go and greet him first" Shirou sweatdropped.

"Alright then, see you soon!" with that, they split and Shirou headed towards Atsuya's room in pure silence. It was currently around 22:30 and, knowing Atsuya, he was probably chatting with Hiroto and Haizaki.

Even though Shirou was good twelve meters distance from Atsuya's room, he could hear furious cries echoing from it. He tried to hear what the persons were saying, but he was still to far from it.

Soon, he approached to the door and leaned with his ear on it. Shirou carefully listened to the room filled with laughter that sounded like there was a whole party inside.

"Do you even miss your brother?" Haizaki asked "If it was Mizukamiya or Hiroto who left, I wouldn't get over that for weeks!" 

"Wow, you care so much about me?" Hiroto asked with hope on which Haizaki huffed annoyed.

"Alright, maybe just Mizu..."

"Are you serious?" Atsuya asked with a dark chuckle "Why the hell would I miss him? I hope that he's rotting somewhere on the streets with no food or shelter"

Shirou's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Dude, aren't you being a bit... Irrational?" Hiroto asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I am?" Atsuya gasped sarcastically "What would you do if you were ashamed of your own brother?"

Shirou couldn't take it anymore. Without a word, he silently left towards the exit and stood there while watching the rain fall on the path in front of him. He knew that if he left now, he would probably never return again. He took a step and felt the rain wash over him like a river over a rock.

'If this is how rain feels on my soul, maybe being carried away by a river wouldn't be bad either...'

"Fubuki?" Shirou turned towards the door to see his captain with two unicorns standing next to him.

"Good evening, captain" the defender greeted quietly with a fake smile hurting his cheeks.

"Why are you standing in the rain?" Endou asked while taking a step towards the purple haired "You're going to get sick-"

"Don't worry, captain" Shirou said as he stepped away from them "Actually, I was just leaving"

"What!? But you didn't even greet-"

"Please, I don't want to be a bother..." with that, Shirou took off into the rain leaving the stunned players behind him staring into the emptiness of the night.

\---

Shirou glanced at the watch on his hand. He has been aimlessly walking in the rain for 3 hours straight. He had no place to go. He ditched Shinjou and felt that he didn't belong with his teammates either. The rain felt cold on his skin and he could feel his consciousness drifting away more and more with each second.

"Look! The lone wolf of Japan!" a cocky voice cried. Shirou glanced towards the voice weakly to see a gang slowly gathering around him. He felt something pull his hear while yanking him up and off of the ground.

"Because of you, we lost a bet of a match and a big load of money, you know" the one who had a grip on him stated "Now it's finally time for revenge"

He tossed Shirou into the alley and they soon ganged up on him in a matter of seconds. Shirou was sick and exhausted with no will to fight.

'It's not like anyone'll care, right?' he said to himself as shark kicks were dealt to his chest and stomach. Shirou quickly curled up in a ball and tried to endure the hits, but some of them grabbed his arms and neutralized him.

He was a defenseless defender.

After what seemed like hours, the gang finally left and he tried to struggle up on his feet, but found every part of his body aching.

There were silent footsteps approaching to him and Shirou gathered all the will he could to look up weakly. He saw two white blurs approaching to him.

He only heard faint mutters before the fatigue took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Shirou blinked tiredly as he began to regain his consciousness. He felt the wounds and bruises from yesterday painfully sting while he was watching the surroundings around him. The room he was in wasn't familiar at all. It was fully decorated from the bottom to the top.

In one word, the room was gorgeous.

All the decorations and colors were perfectly matched for his liking. And they looked pretty expensive too. He felt like he was in a mansion, but he knew that was impossible. The last time he was conscious, he was on the cold and empty streets of Kazan getting beaten up by some pi$$ed off men.

He rubbed his temples before noticing a plate on the drawer with a note attached to it. Shirou carefully took the note before reading the pretty handwriting on it:

_Good morning, Fubuki-kun!_

_When you wake up, please finish your meal and meet us in the kitchen._

There was also a map drawn in the corner of the paper that was most likely leading to the kitchen. Shirou couldn't be sure, this was his first time that he was in a situation like this.

Shirou took the plate in his hands and saw still warm soup inside. He felt relaxed at the scent it was releasing and finished it in a couple of seconds. He carefully stood up while gripping the edge of the bed before taking small steps towards the door of the room and getting used to the pain in every inch of his body.

However, he was very fascinated about how the bandages on him were well-wrapped and how the stitches were carefully sewed into his skin.

'The person who found me must have cared about my well-being very much...'

When he entered the hallway, he was once again dazed by the beauty of the place he was in. He couldn't help but feel like the place made him important and existing.

Something his brother wasn't very found of.

After 10 minutes of walking like a turtle, he reached the kitchen and saw a white haired teen his age eating a sandwich. Shirou wondered if he met the boy somewhere because he seemed very, no, awfully familiar.

The white haired stopped eating his sandwich when he noticed Shirou at the doorway and waved his hand for him to come over with a smile while his blue eyes sparkled with joy.

Shirou flushed shyly before placing the tray on the fancy table and sitting across of the other boy who still had a smile on his lips.

'His smile is pretty...'

"So, how are you feeling?" the white haired asked on which Shirou only answered with a confused blink. They stared at each other in silence before the blue eyed teen burst into laughter.

"Sorry, sorry... I forgot to introduce myself. I am Froy Girikanan" Shirou felt like he collided with a wall. Now he knew why the boy was so familiar. He was the captain of Perfect Spark.

"Nice to meet you..." Shirou answered bashfully before looking down "I'm Fubuki Shirou..."

"I know... I've been following Inazuma Japan for a while now. I must admit that your Ice Ground is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen" Froy said with a big smile. Shirou flushed before looking aside.

"Th-Thank you... But... I have a question to ask... If that's alright with you, of course..." Froy thought for a bit before nodding. Shirou handed Froy the paper while the white haired read it carefully.

"The note... It said 'meet us'..."

"Ah! Sorry, sorry... Nii-san had to leave early and I forgot to change the note~" Froy giggled while Shirou only nodded before returning his gaze towards the ground.

"Nii-san..." he muttered to himself quietly, but Froy heard it anyway.

"By the way, we found you yesterday out in an alley... How did you even end up there? I thought Shinjou-san was a good caretaker..."

"It... It's not Shinjou-san's fault..." Shirou mumbled trying to hold back sobs "I... I ran away..."

"Why so? Did he hurt you?"

"N-No... He didn't want me to return back to Inazuma Japan because somebody could end up hurt..."

"Did you get hurt on the way there?"

"No... I left and got lost..."

"Why did you leave then? Wasn't your bro overjoyed to see you again?"

"He wasn't... He said that he's ashamed of me... It was better if a trash like me didn't show up to ruin his happiness now that he's finally gotten rid of this worthless pest..."

Froy frowned sadly before standing up and walking over to the defender. Before Shirou could even notice his presence, he felt white haired's arms sneak around his neck and pull him into his chest.

"Don't you ever call yourself a trash or a pest again" Froy mumbled while caressing the purple locks "If you could see through my eyes, you would know how important you are to me"

Shirou flushed liking the warm embrace and felt himself melt into it with each minute. He closed his eyes and slowly returned the embrace and let out a pleased sigh. Froy smiled before running his hand through the sleepy locks.

"You're still sleepy, aren't you?" Froy chuckled and felt the boy nod against his chest. Shirou pouted to himself when Froy pulled away only to get gently scooped up by the white haired and carried towards his room.

"I don't want you to push yourself hard since it took us whole night to stitch you back up, you know?"

Shirou frowned before burying his face in Froy's chest once again.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright, I didn't feel like sleeping anyways..."

Soon, they reached Shirou's room where Froy tucked in the defender and clasped his hands together when he was done.

"Anything you need?"

Shirou lowered his head down before muttering.

"Does Shinjou-san know that I'm here?"

"Yes" Froy said "He'll be here to pick you up in few minutes..."

"Oh..." was all Shirou said as Froy began to head towards the door.

"Um... Girikanan-kun?"

Froy rose an eyebrow as he turned around. Shirou flushed before looking down.

"Thank you, for everything you've done..."

Froy smiled softly.

"No problem... And Froy's just fine"

With that, Froy left.

Little did he know what Shirou meant with that.

'Thank you, for everything you've done...'

'But I cannot stay here any longer...'


	3. Chapter 3

Froy hummed to himself while sipping his grape tea and relaxing in his armchair. He wished he had more time to spend with the defender, but he was aware that the boy had to rest because of his condition. Even so, it was still very quiet around the mansion.

Ever since Froy's brother, Bernard Girikanan, started to work 24/7, it became pretty quiet around the mansion. Froy had a feeling that the newcomer could make his world turn upside down in a matter of seconds.

Besides, he always wished for a younger brother so having Shirou around was more a blessing than a bother.

The doorbell rang and Froy stretched himself out before making his way to the door and unlocking it with a big smile.

He had a feeling he knew who was at the door.

"Hello Shinjou-" Froy started before stopping in the middle of the sentence. It wasn't Shinjou at the door, but his older brother who chuckled at younger's false assume.

"Hey Froy" his brother smiled and Froy could tell that his brother was in a hurry. Froy smiled smugly before chuckling and breaking into laughter.

"Nii-san forgot to change his clothes after bedtime once again, huh?"

"It's not funny!" Bernard scolded him while closing the door, but the younger could tell that he was trying to hold in his laughter. Froy watched his brother with a warm gaze while he was following him upstairs.

"So, how is Fubuki-kun doing?" Bernard rose his eyebrow on which Froy put up a sad smile.

"He's doing very well, Nii-san. At least his body does..." Bernard looked at his brother with curiosity and concern because of the statement.

"What are you implying on?"

"Well, I left the note on the drawer just as you suggested*(Bernard suggested to leave the note to see if Shirou was strong enough to reach the kitchen). And, as you said, he managed to get to kitchen, which is a pretty long way for someone in his condition, and that means that he'll recover soon, right?" Bernard nodded in agreement.

"Well, I then tried the second thing you suggested which was trying to open his heart, but his self-confidence and pride seem pretty damaged..."

"And what made you think of that?"

"He called himself with very rude names and his eyes seemed more soulless than usual*(Froy must have heard that Shirou wasn't doing well before he visited Inazuma Japan)..."

"I see, did you offer him some of the pudding that's still in our fridge?"

"Weeeeeeell-"

"Froy..."

"I forgot, okay?" Froy sighed on which the older rolled his eyes playfully.

"How about you at least bring him a cup of it when he wakes up? He would probably be hungry since his body's still recovering from the trauma"

"Yes, Nii-san!" with that, Froy ran off towards the kitchen and grabbed the pudding before carefully carrying it upstairs. The pudding had coconut flavor and Froy wondered if his guest would like it or not. Just as Froy took one step into the room, he froze in his tracks...

The room was empty.

Froy dropped the food tray before breaking into his brothers room just to see that he was finished with changing his clothes. Bernard blinked in confusion at his brother's terrified and wide eyes before Froy muttered out through tears.

"He's gone..."

\---

Shirou let out a silent sigh while relaxing inside an abandoned alley. His bones and muscles started to ache and he desperately needed a break. He tried to adjust into a comfortable and painless position, but he knew something like that was hard to achieve.

He let out a frustrated huff before flopping on his back and staring at the sun. He then noticed shiny reflections of the sun on the walls of the alley. He was curious at what made those reflections so he moved his head a bit to try and get a better view, but nothing seemed to fit.

His hand wandered to his chest and felt something resting on it. He saw the snowflake pendant he got from Ichinose and moved it above his head so he could watch it.

"Ichinose-kun..." he muttered with blush and a smile. He didn't know why his heart started to beat so fast, but he knew that he had to see Ichinose immediately. He got up ignoring the stinging pain in his body and slowly made his way towards his destination.

The Star Unicorn's camp.

He wanted to get there as soon as possible, but he knew that with the wounds that were covering his body, he wouldn't get too far. He also had to stay wary of someone recognizing him. He wasn't ready to face nor Froy, nor Shinjou... And especially not his teammates... And Atsuya...

He never thought that joining Inazuma Japan and teaming up with the rebels of Orion would cause him such pain and despair in life. He was hoping to help people around the world by returning Orion back to how it was long ago.

His mind went back into the good old days when he and Atsuya would come back from a snowball fight and the father would be cooking dinner while their mother was making a delicious cherry pie.

Shirou felt himself smile at the thought...

But nothing is same anymore...

He knew that if he ever returns home, all that would be waiting for him would be an abandoned and empty home. Even if there was a slight chance that Atsuya might be there, he would probably leave the house without even taking his stuff.

There was no home for him...

But even so...

Home is where the heart is...

And his heart belonged to Ichinose...

He didn't know why, but maybe it was Ichinose's kind and joyful aura that made him feel safe and secured. He wished he could go back in time while they were riding in a bus towards Inazuma Japan's residence and that he could snuggle up to Ichinose's side and to be freed from all the worries in the world.

He honestly hoped that Ichinose would like to see him...

Just the thought of Ichinose welcoming him with a big smile and embrace made Shirou's chest burn with something that wasn't pain. He felt like he could sense Ichinose's scent and he almost forgot where he was heading until he heard a yell:

"STOP!" just as Shirou turned towards the person he-


	4. Chapter 4

"Nii-san, we're so dead..."

Froy muttered in fear and worry while endlessly walking forwards and backwards. Bernard looked equally worried and scared while calling various numbers and informing his troops about the disappearance of the Prince of Snowfields.

"What if Shinjou-san finds out about this?" Bernard looked at Froy with a startled face. He never thought of Shinjou finding about Shirou's disappearance. He would probably be pi$$ed despite his and Shirou's last meeting ended up with an argument.

"I don't know, but we cannot tell him yet..." Bernard said putting his phone down and flopping into a chair before tapping the floor with his shoe impatiently.

"By the way, isn't he supposed to be-"

-DING-DONG-

"Oh crap..."

\---

-he slammed face-first into a STOP sign. Shirou rubbed his nose with a groan as he heard a sympathy filled chuckle. After coping with a new type of pain, Shirou shyly glanced at the person who warned him. It was a flaxen spiky haired boy with bright blue eyes. His smile was cool and kind at the same time (if that was possible).

"Um, hi" Shirou muttered sheepishly "Thanks for warning me... Eh..."

"Lus... Lus Kasim..." the boy introduced himself and then took some time to admire the bruises and gashes covering Shirou's pale and expressionless face. Lus titled his head a bit in confusion as he questioned with a soft voice.

"What happened to you?" he asked with his hand reaching towards the cold cheeks and caressing it affectionately "Looks like you have been through a pretty hard time, would you ike to drop at my place for some tea and biscuits?"

Shirou blinked in confusion and shock.

"But, we've just met..." he mumbled quietly "Besides, I'm already heading somewhere..."

"I don't think that this is the first time we've met" Lus stated "I think I've seen you somewhere... Aren't you Fubuki Shirou from the resistance?"

Shirou backed away in astonishment.

'How did he know!?'

"No need for fear" the taller laughed "I'm a member of resistance too"

"Now that you mention, I think I've heard of you when Shinjou was talking about meeting with other members of the resistance..."

"See, that means we're no strangers at all!" the boy chirped "Will you accept my offer now?"

Shirou thought for a moment. He was exhausted and he knew that there was still a long way towards the Star Unicorn's camp. The boy was from the resistance too. He probably didn't mean Shirou any harm, right?

"Alright, but just for the tea" Shirou stated calmly on which Lus nodded with a smile.

"My home is just around the corner, follow me"

\---

"You morons!" Shinjou barked while glaring at Bernard and Froy with pure rage and fury. He was far beyond what Froy and Bernard expected. He was red in face and his hands were trembling very much.

"Shinjou-san..."

"I should have come sooner" Shinjou stated while heading towards the door "Have you two informed everyone to began searching for him?"

"Yes, we have" both said in unison. Shinjou nodded before leaving the mansion while the two let out relieved sighs.

"Nii-san, shouldn't you head back to work?"

"No, I'm taking a break until we find Fubuki-kun" Froy nodded and put on a coat as he headed outside. Bernard looked at him in confusion before asking.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going at Lus' place for a bit, take care"

\---

Lus unlocked the door of his apartment with a warm smile.

"Malik, we have a guest!"

'There's someone else here?' Shirou thought worried on which Lus gave him a 'don't worry' look and patted his shoulder. From a nearby door appeared a short boy with orange hair and baby blue eyes.

"Is that Fubuki Shirou!?" Malik asked in shock.

'I must be pretty famous...' Shirou thought to himself not daring to come out from his hiding place (Lus' back).

"Why didn't you call me!?" Malik screeched as he approached to Lus and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt.

"What kind of difference would it make?" Lus asked with a teasing, but confused voice.

"Well, for starters, I could've made you two some tea, or bake some cake... I could've cleaned the guest room too!"

"Malik, he's not staying over..."

"Eh!? Why not!?" Malik cried disappointed.

"He's leaving after we're done with the tea" Lus smiled darkly as he leaned towards Malik's ear "Now, could you please go turn on the stove and leave us alone for a bit~"

"Eh!? But why can't I be with Fubuki-nii!? Lus-nii is so mean..." Malik pouted before stomping off. Lus chuckled to himself before taking Shirou's hand gently.

"Let me lead you to the living room" Lus smiled before picking up a slow pace and taking Shirou into the living room. The room was pretty modest for two players who played for Perfect Spark. It had a medium sized sofa across of which was a pretty small TV. There were also some minor things like drawers and paintings, but nothing that could really catch Shirou's eye.

"So, I heard you left Inazuma Japan because of an untreated injury, must have been terrible..." Lus mumbled while offering Shirou a bowl of tea biscuits "It has been a while since your last match, are you intending to come back soon?"

Shirou flinched as Atsuya's words rushed into his mind.

"N-No, not really..."

"Froy told me something about an Inazuma Japan player practicing in Orion few days ago..."

"Yeah, Orion is helping me get back on my feet"

"If you want to, when you feel like it, maybe we could practice together!" Lus said with a smile and Shirou couldn't help, but feel flustered for some reason.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Lus nodded with a smile.

"Maybe I could join too!!!" Malik chirped with a smug face as he came into the room holding three cups and a pot of tea on a silver tray. Shirou nodded with a smile while Lus frowned in the background.

"I don't see a reason why not!" Shirou cheered while Lus rolled his eyes.

'But I do...'

"I'm glad!" Malik exclaimed as he sat the silver tray onto the small coffee table and then flopped onto an armchair with loads of pillows "I hope Fubuki-nii likes the grape tea since it's the only type of tea we can have in this place..."

"How so?" Shirou asked titling his head.

"Well, a friend of ours adores grape tea and, since we are okay with it, we buy only grape tea so we could save more money"

"That friend of yours must come very frequently here then"

"You bet!" Malik chirped "We often practice together! He's a great and honest player!"

"Even though he can barge in here at really uncomfortable times" everyone burst out laughing and they continued to chat like that for few more minutes before Shirou stood up and looked at the two with a smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I should get going now"

"We understand, Fubuki-nii" Malik said with a sad smile while Lus was nodding in approvement "But remember that you're always welcome here at any time!"

Shirou nodded before leaving the dorm. The two were still staring at the door, but with a frown, before they let out sad sighs and returned into the living room to relax.

"I'm gonna miss Fubuki-nii..." Malik muttered sadly and Lus gave an agreeing nod.

"I'm gonna miss him too..."

The doorbell rang and the two thought that Shirou might be back, but as Lus opened the door, he was met by a sad face of his grape-tea-drinking friend Froy Girikanan.

"Froy, what's wrong with your face?" Malik asked in confusion "You look awful!"

"Can you make me some grape tea?"

"We don't have to since our last guest left plenty of it"

"Ah, it's nice that you finally had someone else, other than me, in your dorm"

"Yeah, it was really nice to have Fubuki-nii over!"

"Fubuki Atsuya?" Froy asked in confusion and the two shook their heads.

"It was Fubuki Shirou"

Froy paled as realization hit him.

He ran out of the building without a word.

He couldn't be that far could he?


End file.
